User talk:Stealthfire star
Talk Pages Switched from message walls to talk pages. However now all of our previous conversations are permanently gone, so, hope that wasn't a problem XD Warriorcat1195 (talk) 01:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Try asking Spookycat how she did hers. I have no clue how you even did it on WW Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:22, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Emblem Alright, I have the whole template thing up, even though it's still a little drafty. Yeah, really glitchy imo. We might need an "ungraded" picture, like WW had or we could just omit it, your choice. So-- uh upload the planned one under and we'll see how it looks. Perhaps just make it a little larger? Oh, and also. Do you want to convert the Approval Page for Character Art into a talk page? just a suggestion, I'm doing that with Books. I'm actually quite your sig isn't working, because you're using the same one in WW right? Okay, so my sig is like really complicated and it has the timestamp built in (as you can see in source mode. My preferences say: }} So I kinda stole some of the coding from Cloudy. It has User:Spookycat27/Sig and User:Spookycat27/Sig2. The Sig2 page has all the code, and it redirects to the normal Sig page. Then, my preferences read it and stamps the time. You have to put three of these: ~ not four, otherwise you'll have a double timestamp. And it also has little things that go around the time, although mine are just dots. Feel free to look at the coding in mine to figure it out. :3 I like it better than some people's that have this humongous block of code as their set, mine is just all condensed. Oh yeah, go ahead and upload the rest, right now I'm working on the archive template, but I'll start working on this one again as soon as I finish that real quick. Well, idk how it works, it just sorta appears. All you literally have to do is copy the code on both pages, make sure you have the redirect on the /Sig one, switch your preferences.... and it just appears. The whole preferences thing is a little different if you want if like your WW one, with the default timestamp. Just put > and it should work. If you want it like mine, copy the preferences I put above and switch the username. Easy-peasy. WAIT. Preferences follow you from wiki to wiki, so if you change your sig here, change it on WW or it'll screw everything up. Hmmm... you actually set up your redirect wrong, so your timestamp might not appear. Mind if I fix it for you? Or just copy the redirect off my Sig2 page and switch the username. It needs the variable slot. So I made these: *Template:Grade0 *Template:Grade1 *Template:Grade2 *Template:Grade3 *Template:Grade4 Can you upload under the broken file links on 1-4? These have a ton of extra coding and switches too, for other projects should they arise. Just so I don't have to tinker with them later. Oh wait. You already uploaded them. I'm sorry, it's late. I'm gonna go work on the front page, could you test them out on a couple of your subpages? Charart Would you be against saying "You can do as many charart images as you like so long as you think you can handle them all"? Because the list keeps getting longer and longer and there are only four of us working on them--really only two of them are active :/ Maybe bump it up to 4 chararts at a time or something, because I think even with doing two, this is going to take ''forever!!! ''At least until we get our list down and/or more people join, whichever comes first (probably not the latter) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 00:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Prey-Hunter So, I was outlining my prey-hunter pose the other night and I realized that I drew it crooked and I couldn't figure out how to fix that. So I tried free drawing the pose instead, since it's a pretty simple pose. That backfired, so what do you think about this for prey-hunter pose, plus a mouse in its jaws? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 00:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to that right now. I just did Bramblethorn's kit image because I was bored out of my mind and I had an inexplicable urge to do chararts. I think it turned out really well--I had Bramblethorn's warrior image open at the same time and made it as close as possible, as well as color-picking for every little thing--fur color, underbelly color, stripe color, ear pink color (I actually color-picked off the apprentice tutorial from WW like I did last time since the warrior pose was too buried in shading to get at it), and eye color. So, theoretically it's next to flawless. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind checking the pics on the approval page? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 14:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm Leaving Hey, after I got caught on WW, I felt like my life is over, and I honestly want to go inactive on this wiki. I might pop in here and there, but could you please take over--until I either stop feeling like I'm going to cry for a year or until I'm 13? (the first one will probably be first, possibly by the end of this week knowing me, but right now I'm just too shaken). If you need to consult me I'll reply ASAP, but I don't feel like being terribly active in the near-future. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 19:59, March 27, 2016 (UTC) So idk if Warriorcat will respond to your message, so I'll respond to not keep you wondering. She was blocked due to COPPA, since she is in elementary school. It really sucks, but hey, I'm sure you and I can run the place for at least a little while. I actually ''was ''going to respond but to me Stealth replied in the middle of the night, and I don't have time to get to the computer before I have to leave for school. I hardly have time to check my phone! And then I had chores and homework. I ''will ''be on if needed--like if I get an email with a question on my talk page or a charart adjustment--I just won't be ''as ''active, struggling to do something on here, since I'm not up for it. Jayce can only block me on WW; I'm really only doomed if community central finds out, because then my account itself is blocked. ''Then ''you two would need to take over. However, just saying, for a fifth grader, what I've managed to pull off is impressive, right? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Actually on second thought, I really only said this because I was just really shaken, but I think I can stay active. Maybe still not ''as ''active, but, active ever the same. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:18, March 28, 2016 (UTC)